Agenda: Uncivil war
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Prior to the events of Cap: Civil War the accords have been blocked by a UN secret mandate 12-24-7, which the UK invokes leaving Ross and Stark baffled at this, behind the scenes James Bond is building something to stop or prevent a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Agenda: Uncivil war**

* * *

Disclaimer: The character of James Bond, Marvel characters and other characters are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: Sequel to Mysterious Stranger, When Spies Collide and Recruitment, this set to prior events of Cap: Civil war in the aftermath of Lagos incident and my story of Recruitment. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Ace up their sleeve**

 **The United Nations:** **New York City**

This is an organization tasked to promote international cooperation and to create and maintain international order. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. The UN is the largest, most familiar, most internationally represented and most powerful intergovernmental organization in the world.

Today is a very special day as Tony Stark the Avenger known as Iron Man and Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross is in a closed door session of all the members of the United Nations to pass a set of internationally ratified legal documents that provide regulation and frame-working for the military/law enforcement deployment of enhanced individuals, particularly the Avengers, called the _Sokovia Accords_. For the public will know about it soon and the rest of the world, it took alot of hard work and politics on Ross's part, but he feels like he got a win and thanks to Starks help as well.

"We so got this," whispered Stark

"Took a lot of doing to get this done," whispered Ross "You sure Steve Rogers will go along with this,"

"Leave him to me," whispered Stark "Here comes the Secretary General to the podium,"

There is a silent hush as the secretary general of the United Nations walks to the podium to speak on the Sokovia accords in which closed door session of the United Nations, there was or still is much debate about it. The American delegation consisting of Tony Stark and Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, they are pretty confident it will be done and incident in Lagos made matters worse for the Avengers which lead to the death of UN workers, some of them from Wakanda.

Both of them know it is the only way and had to be done before more incidents happen, Tony felt responsible for the creation of Ultron and the destruction of Sokovia. The secretary general is about to speak, but is handed a note in which he puts on his glasses and reads it, Ross and Stark put it off as nothing, the man then grabs the glass filled with water and then cleared his throat, while testing the microphone.

"Members," said the Secretary General "Of the UN, before we begin, the representative from the UK wishes to speak,"

"Thank you," spoke the foreign secretary of the UK "All of us know there must be responsibility in such matters, like what happened in Sokovia and just recent in Lagos," he continued to speak "My government find these accords nothing more than a divisive gimmick of control, of control what you ask people with powers and what not. It makes me wonder why Tony Stark is not on trial for the creation of Ultron as he created that mechanical monstrosity in the first place."

"However it doesn't matter now," said the UK representative "What is done cannot be undone, right now is what we do is for the future of the world. In light of recent events and these Accords, as of right now the United Kingdom invokes U.N mandate 12-24-7 which was signed by every member, but America. Than you everyone that is all."

"Very well," said the Secretary General "According to the rules of U.N mandate 12-24-7 the _Sokovia accords_ are hereby blocked, with no discussions, no debates, no-"

"WHAT THE HELL," screamed Ross

The secretary general takes the gabble and hits the podium with it, "The representative from America will respectfully refrain from loud outbursts or you will be forcibly removed from the chamber,"

"Uh….can I speak," said Stark "What is 12-24…..never mind. I have someone who will find out" then muttered "F.R.I.D.A.Y find out what it is and fast,"

" _On it boss_ ," said the female A.I and a few moments later " _Sorry boss, no information is found_ ,"

"Well find something before Ross goes crazy," said Stark

"Do you know how hard I had to work," yelled Ross "To get all of you people to agree to this, only to be stopped by some U.N mandate I know nothing about as these tea-baggers from the UK to invoke it" he goes to rant on and on.

The secretary general was about to bang the gabble until Tony Stark helped ushered Ross out of the room and into a private room of the United Nations as Ross is still ranting on and on as he kicked a chair as it hit the wall, all of his hard work wasted and he hated to lose as he used to be a general, this did not bold well with him one bit and it left him completely baffled, Stark felt the same way.

"So what does this mean," said Stark

"Means America stands alone in making our own accords in our country," said Ross "Looks like we'll have to rely on those idiots in congress…..ugh wasted,"

"Well you can convince non members to do the accords," said Stark "Like Wakanda,"

"Are you goddamn stupid," said Ross "That won't work, so right now I am at a loss to what to do,"

Tony Stark and Thaddeus Ross are completely baffled at this, at the moment they don't really know what to do, but Stark knows something must be done and talking to Steve Rogers could work in which to bring other nations on their side, after all he is a symbol, a war hero and a poster child for being a boy scout.

* * *

 **The Diogenes Club, private office,** **London** **England** **United Kingdom**

The Diogenes Club is widely known thought the United Kingdom as a place where men can go to read without any distractions, and as such the number one rule is that there is no talking, to the point where club members can be excluded for coughing. Only the members including it's founder Mycroft Holmes knows what goes on behind these walls, the outside world is too ignorant to understand. This place is the supreme and indispensable brain-trust behind the British government, who pieces together the collective government secrets and then advises the best course of action.

Two people are in the private office as James Bond was just handed the files on certain people by the power behind the government of the United Kingdom Mycroft and studied the targets carefully, he then noticed the man is or was on the phone for a moment. Bond knew it was about and he can imagine that Ross is having one of his famous outburst rants he had heard so much about, the former general did chased the Hulk for many years until finally giving up and moving on. Hanging up the phone and he looked at James.

"It is done," said Mycroft "My sources at the UN informed me that the mandate has been invoked and" he chuckled "Ross was none too pleased about it,"

"America stands alone," said Bond "Just like the Iraq war and I am not surprised with Ross's reaction, I suspect he will try to work his way around this or ask the American congress to put in their own accords in their country,"

"Foolish of them to try," said Mycroft "Now with secret protocol 12-24-7 is invoked, you may go on your mission,"

"With pleasure old friend," said Bond "With pleasure"

* * *

 **New Avengers Headquarters, Upstate** **New York**

The Avengers new and old have assembled here in the new headquarters in which they are expecting Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, but instead they got an old friend instead in a form of Tony Stark who wanted to talk to Steve Rogers Captain America in private for a moment, however it seemed to be not private for very long in which a heated debate is heard in the background and Steve stormed out of the private room, with Stark following behind. The other Avengers are there.

"Steve wait," said Stark

"I heard enough from you Tony," said Steve "And I don't agree with Sokovia accords or what Ross will try to do, this isn't what I signed up for, this isn't what I fought for. This is something Hydra would do or plan to do if they controlled the world,"

"News flash S.H.I.E.L.D is gone," said Stark "After Ultron was destroyed, it opened my eyes to the truth that we are like the Hulk a ticking time bomb that will go off in a moments notice who is there to stop that from happening, nobody."

"It's control Tony," said Steve "And it seems whatever is U.N protocol 12-24-7 is the right idea to stop that,"

Tony and Steve realize the other Avengers are there, in which they are pondering on what they are hearing it is a debate between what is right and what is wrong.

"We would like your opinions on the matter," said Tony "And Natasha you have any contacts in the British government that has any information on what is 12-24-7 as Friday came up empty,"

"Agreed on the opinions," said Steve "However we are not done with this conversation Tony, not by a long shot."

"I can contact someone," said Natasha "I'll find out what he knows,"

* * *

 **Paris** **,** **France**

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860, has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years, prior to the 19th century, and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities.

It is a nice sunny day outside, the birds are singing and the city is as busy as ever. A silver colored car known as an Aston Martin parks in a parking lot of the city and James Bond steps out of the vehicle, it is a nice day for a walk, what is he really doing is recruitment for two potential targets in this city, along with surveillance on them and knows their identities, but suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket as he does have a private number that only a few have and is untraceable, taking it out he pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Speak," said Bond

" _It's me I need information_ ," said Natasha

"And what type to do you need," asked Bond

" _Have you heard of something called_ _12-24-7_ ," said Natasha

Isn't that your measurements," said Bond "It would make you the perfect woman,"

" _Oh shut up_ ," said Natasha " _You know damn well those aren't my measurements_ ,"

"You mean to tell me your measurements are not 36-26-36," said Bond

AN: It's scarlet Johannsons measurements

" _How the….never mind_ ," said Natasha " _But seriously do you know anything about it_ ,"

"I never heard of something called 12-24-7." said Bond

" _You're a government agent for MI-6, you must know something_ ," said Natasha " _My sources told me some kind of protocol with the UN is involved with it and your government invoked it_ ,"

"Politics is not my strong suit," said Bond "I maybe a government agent, but I don't know everything that goes on with my government. So I am just in the dark as you are with what 12-24-7 is, have you contacted people within my government" he lied

" _I have_ " said Natasha " _And have come up empty, due to them not knowing about it either_ , _so are you busy_ ,"

"I am," said Bond "And I have something miraculous to do,"

" _I won't take anymore of your time_ ," said Natasha " _Tony and Steve are comparing penis sizes right now, goodbye_ "

There is a click that ended the phone conversation and so James Bond put his phone away in his pocket and walked down the street until finally he leaned against a lamp post and took a newspaper for himself, the bell had rung to start a school day for he is across the street from a school. He knows the targets go to school there and he has begun his surveillance, in which he then spotted one of them running into school as if she is late and a moment after that a fancy car pulled up as a large man got out and opened the door for a blonde haired boy who walked inside as well.

* * *

 **To be continued?**

AN: More to come in 2018


	2. Miraculous event

**Agenda: Uncivil war**

Chapter: 2

 **Miraculous Event**

* * *

 **Paris, France**

The master spy is conducting surveillance across the street from a school in Paris that is reasons of his own and it's part of a mission as well. The targets have just arrived at the school, he knows who they are and what they are capable of doing, he has ways of taking them down if he wanted too. No he isn't here to harm, it is something else.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere**

In a darkened room filled with butterflies that swarm the room a pentagram like window opened up casting light upon the room and a costumed man stands there and plotting to get what he wants as his sinister sneer remains in place.

"Well it seems someone is spying" said the man in a dark toned voice "What a perfect way to get what I want the miraculous,"

Then single butterfly lands upon his hand as he closes his fist and seconds later it goes dark.

"Fly away my dark akuma," said the man "And take him as our slave."

The dark butterfly flies away into the city of Paris itself.

* * *

 **Back to survalliance**

James Bond noted that nothing eventful is going on so far and he got himself a French croussont, he sat on a bench across from the school, then suddenly the dark moth flies into James's tie and he felt darkness swarming all over his body.

"I am Hawkmoth and you are under my control Spyanator," said Hawkmoth "Now you will bring me the…"

"In a pigs eye" said Bond

"What impossible I control you" said Hawkmoth "Obey me now."

"I had a feeling I'd be controlled by you" said Bond "Your dark powers only work on the weak willed and not strength of mind."

"No one's will is strong to resist my power" said Hawkmoth

James notice is tie is oozing with dark energy.

"No on you know of" said Bond "Now, get out."

Quickly he takes off his tie, rips it up and stomps on it, until a dark like moth flies away and Hawkmoth is shocked at this, but it doesn't matter as he will find someone else to control, but won't forget what has happened, perhaps his dark powers are not strong enough. It will soon change once has the miraculous powers from lady bug and Cat noir.

James noticed the dark moth flew away, but the danger is not yet over, in which when there is trouble they will show up, but they are at school for a moment…then a scream is heard down the street and so he goes to check it out a spots a teenage girl in a martial arts gear and her black belt glows with dark power. Then she transforms into a dark appearance with a costume.

James has read from the reports about Hawkmoths dark powers and they can do according to rumors and this costumed martial artist goes on the attack, it wasn't long before a French news crew reports this and James decided to stick into the background as he stayed away from the TV cameras he rather not be spotted on TV.

* * *

 **At School**

It is lunch time as the teenage girl know a Marienett is hungry and is about to head into the cafeteria in which she checked her phone for emails or anything else until a news report about a akumatized person wreaking havoc, she knew one thing Hawkmoth is at it again and sneaked on out of school, but not before transforming into the costumed hero known as Lady Bug and headed out.

Adrian was alone in the library at the moment and is doing extra work, he knows it is lunch time and is about to go get something to eat, but first he checked his phone anything important like email or news.

Then suddenly the news report shows a akumatized person causing chaos, so that means Hawkmoth and so he sneaked away and then transformed into the costumed hero know as Cat Noir.

* * *

 **At the scene**

The akumatized person who Hawkmoth calls Combat master wreak havoc upon the scene and doing a lot of damaged too as the news crew had to fall back, so they won't get harmed, which it is good as Bond got closer, until he spots the target that shows up it is Lady bug in spectacular fashion.

She goes head on to attack combat master with her own skills, but of course lady bug gets knocked around a bit, until combat master stands over her and James is about to help her as he sees combat master go for her earrings, then he heard a voice and cat noir arrived at the scene.

Cat noir and Combat master fought until she got the upper hand and almost knocked him out until lady bug made the save and the two of them attacked at the same time, but by the looks of it they're embarrassing themselves, sighing James decided to enter into this.

Combat master is smiling a Hawkmoth is ordering to have them take their miraculous, until garbage can lid flies out no where and slams into the face of the controlled person known combat master, in which Bond joins in as Lady bug and Cat Noir wonder who he is.

"Stay away she is dangerous," said lady Bug

"We need to find the akuma on her" said cat noir "you will get hurt"

"Relax I got this" said Bond "and the akuma is in her belt, combat master seriously." He continued to speak "I will keep her busy, while you work your magic lady bug."

"Stay out of my way" said combat master Their miraculous are mine."

Combat master goes on to attack James as he is not slouch to combat him self as he fought back with his own moves as it took both lady bug and cat noir by surprise as they had a hard time against Combat master, but this mysterious stranger is mopping the floor against combat master. He side steps and trips combat master as he has her pins her to the ground and taking off her belt as he threw it towards the two.

Cat noir used his powers to draw out the dark moth and Lady bug used her lucky charm to do the same, until it does come out of the belt and Lady bug captures it and de-evilize it, until it becomes a good butter fly and flies away as Lady bug and cat noir fist bumped each other.

"Nailed it" said the both of them.

" not bad you two" said Bond "sloppy, but not bad"

"Thanks for the help" said Lady bug

"Not like we could handle it, but thanks anyway" said cat noir

"So who are" said lady bug "wait he's gone"

"And here I thought cats were quiet" said cat noir

The man who helped them had mysteriously vanished as if he was some sort of ghost, wordlessly they helped the person who was akumatized away, but they had to wonder who was that man.

* * *

 **Effil tower: mid night**

The tower stands tall as it is midnight and suddenly leaping out of no where and standing under the tower as Lady bug got a message to meet cat noir to discuss a lead he has on Hawkmoth.

Out of no where it wasn't long before cat noir showed up as he got a message from lady bug about a lead she has on Hawkmoth as he sees her standing there waiting for him.

"Ok what is the lead you have," said lady bug

"Wait, I don't have a lead I thought you did," said cat noir "it was in your message."

"My message I thought it was yours" said lady bug.

"It was mine," said Bond

Stepping out of the shadows James Bond stands in front of the two taking them by surprise and get into defensive positions, he wasn't intimidated.

"Relax you two I am an ally" said Bond

"Did you lure us here so you can capture us." Lady bug

"Big mistake if you did" said cat noir"

"thenyou two will have to trust me Maranette and Adrian." Said Bond

Both of them gasped and looked each other for a moment as they realized each other's idenities and wondered why they never thought of it before.

"All right you know who we are." Said lady bug

"The real question is who are you." Asked cat noir

"007" said Bond

Both of gasped.

"The legendary master spy" said Lady bug

"Whoa! I thought you were an urban myth" said cat noir

"Then Hawkmoth is a world wide threat now, for someone like you to handle." Said lady bug

"Hawkmoth is still a threat" said Bond "there is something coming that could tear apart the entire world if it's not stopped and prepare for the future."

"What would that be?" asked Lady bug

"War" said Bond " come there is much to discuss and do."

* * *

 **New Avengers: Headquarters**

Natasha had gotten off the phone with James in which he was right he is only a government agent and not some politician, even he didn't know what 12-24-7 so basically she is in the dark like he is and went back to the others whom are still there, but Tony had left and Steve is there shaking his head.

"What did your source say," said Steve

"He doesn't know as he just in the dark as everyone else" said Natasha " where did Tony go?"

"Back to Ross," said Vision "according to Tony, Ross seemed to be hell bent on asking Congress to do a bill pass the accords here in America" he added more to the conversation "Even asking countries like North Korea, Iran, and other non UN countries to go along with it"

"America would never work with an enemy," said Steve "it would be dealing with Hydra and the accords suppress freedom."

There is long sighs from everyone in what to do next as Nick Fury stood in the background and watched on at this and wondered if the fall of shield left a void to let this to happen.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. Turbo Return

**Agenda: Uncivil war**

Chapter: 3

 **Turbo Return**

* * *

 **Copper Canyon, California USA**

A young man knew it is the last day of the rest of his life, no he isn't dying. It is the last day of attending high school and will face the world, which he already has in some ways. He has his father back after all this time and his mother is around as well including his special friend that is always by his side. He recalls all the adventures he's had.

Now he is alone again and bored right now as no situation that cropped up that needed his attention, he was itching for some action as the city he has sworn to protect is quiet, perhaps a little too quiet. Like a calm before the storm Max McGrath knew this could be close to a normal life, which he isn't a normal person as he goes by the hero name of Max Steel.

With him is the alien steel and then he finished his breakfast and headed out the door. He decided to take a walk to school, because in the first time in his life he is in no hurry.

N-tek the super secret organization isn't around anymore, but he sees the people he knew from there every once in awhile and his enemies, he does have enemies have not been seen for awhile.

However it does not mean he will ever let his guard down and is walking deep in thought, unaware he is being watched in the shadows by James Bond, who is doing surveillance on him.

The master spy will approach him soon, but then out of no where robots appeared and surrounded him, as Max know who these robots are as these are Dreddnaughts.

Max noticed these Dreddnaughts look and feel different, Max knows after all this time finally some action as he has been wanting it for some time and then the alien steel forms with Max to become Max Steel in which they _going turbo_ for they haven't done it in awhile and are ready for action in which they activated strength mode and went head on to attack, but the robots fired a strange beams at him.

Max felt strange and dizzy until he passed out as the robots scooped him up and took him away as Bond covertally followed them to where they are taking them. It seems Max Steel got sloppy and underestimated the robots.

* * *

 **Outside of Copper Canyon: Old warehouse**

Max Steel woke up as he is suspended in mid air and is in some type of force field, those Dreddnaughts are there in which that means Dredd is back however standing is not Dredd, but his right hand man Jason Naught looking ever sinister as every, Max sighed as it looks like he did get sloppy in this one, guess he shouldn't of let his guard down.

"Well Steel we meet again and only this time I have you," said Jason

"What do you want" asked Max

"Seriously you had to ask," muttered Steel

"Well to drain your turbo energy" said Jason "Simple enough and hold still this won't hurt a bit…

 **Bang**

Suddenly objects strike the robots as they explode taking Jason Naught by surprise as he makes a mad dash to the button, but is struck down by debris falling on top of him and the force field is lower as Max Steel is free and wondered who did that as the robots are destroyed and Jason is out of the debris and transforms into his robot mode, but suddenly he is electrocuted just like that.

"Shocking, positively shocking" said Bond

"uh thanks," said Max

James tossed the electrical cable aside and put a special type of restraints on the cybernetic person as both Max and Steel saved by a mere man in a business suit, Max felt a little embarrassed, but great ful.

"So who are you?" asked Max

"We'll talk later as your late for school and the rest of your life." Said Bond

"Okay so," said Max "Hey where did he go to?"

"Nice trick" said Steel

They noticed the mysterious man vanished before their eyes and then they go turbo and use speed mode to get to school.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

Max Mcgrath and Steel hiding in his back pack leave school for the last time and then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he gasped for a moment as he turned around to see the same man who saved him is standing there looking rather calm in a intimidating manner.

"Thinking about your future Mr. Max Steel" said Bond

"Something like that, I'm not Max Steel" said Max "So who are you?"

"007" said Bond

"The legendary master spy and urban myth." Said Max "No way"

"Indeed as we have much discuss and much to do" said Bond

"for what" said Max

"War or at least prevent one" said Bond

* * *

 **Stark Tower: New York City**

Tony Stark sat there for a moment as he had just left the Capitol building in Washington DC, as all of that political butt kissing gave him a headache and let Ross to do his part to try to convince Congress to pass their own version of the accords.

Tony had no information on what 12-24-7 is as he had talked to a few sources in the British government however his sources either don't know or too tight lipped to say anything at all and his friend James Rhodes War Machine had just arrived and so did Natasha Black Widow.

"Please tell me something other than bad news" said Tony

"Nice to see you too Tony" said Natasha "How is your love life, like Pepper."

"Talked to a few military contacts among the British and I got nothing" said Rhodes "But heard the Wakandan king will be hosting a summit about the accords."

"At least that is okay news" said Tony "I need a drink, so Nat you think you can convince Steve to go to Congress."

"Tony, he still thinks the accords is a bad idea, but I will see what I can do," said Natasha

By the way I overheard a rumor you were found naked in a French hotel awhile back, must of been fun" said Tony.

Black turned around and faced the window as she got red I the face in which she restrained herself from hitting Tony, but smiled in remembering it was true and with James, but then she got serious again.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Pleasant Day

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter:4

 **Pleasant Day**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Ireland**

A young teenage girl is alone at a place that is owned by her mentor, which this place if people visited here would find it rather creepy, but she is used to things of the supernatural or things that go bump in the night. She has much experience going up against situations like that.

Her mentor is not at home due to checking out a small lead and the place is rather adult like, so she understands that someone of her age can't go and she decided to clean up his place a little. She is an accomplished detective much like him.

Valkerie Cain is her name and at the moment nothing important is going on or no situations cropped up that would help her mentor she knows he can handle himself and perhaps she can plan to have a girls night out and wondered if her friend Samantha isn't too busy.

As her husband does work from time to time, but always finds time for his lovely wife, suddenly there is a loud fog horn as it is the doorbell and her friend/ mentor is a fan of old black and white TV shows like The Addams family.

She never bothered watching TV as she heard it can not your Brian and in her friends case he hasn't had one in a long time, in fact he did had one when he was alive and she can think of several puns that can lighten the mood.

It is stormy and rainy out, as it doesn't bother her because she is used to this type of weather and so she strolled to the door in wondering if it's a client or not and looked into the peep hole to see a person standing there and holding an unbrella in hand.

She opened the door and motioned for him to come inside as the man is dressed in a business suit, who looks handsome in a intimidating sort of as she can feel an aura of mystery that surrounded him like a detective story.

"Can I help you with something." Asked Cain

"Yes I like to speak to your friend" said Bond "Is he here"

"No" she said "He is out at the moment and was suppose to be back soon, can you..."

Then the old style phone rings on the table and walked over to get it, she picked up the receiver and heard a familiar voice, along with other voices in the background to indicate he is in trouble.

"It seems I am in a bit of a pickle" said the voice on the other line "These chaps and their technology horrors that can hurt the supernatural have captured me."

"Skull are you all right" asked Cain

"These hooligans plan to exacute me on YouTube, to show the world people like us do exist." Said Skull

"Hang in there I will find some way to save you," said Cain

Then there is a click sound to indicate the phone call had ended, she then turned to her guest, but he seemed to vanish, but not before leaving a note for her to read as it reads as follows

 _Do not worry I will save your friend as I have my own ways of doing things, until then hang in there._

* * *

 **Abandoned IRA safe house, Dublin Ireland**

This abandoned place is an old hospital on the outskirts of the city itself and completely forgotten, however a single light is on the inside and in a large room are people with tech devices and weapons that can harm and kill the supernatural as they had tricked the skeleton and now he is in a forcefield.

"Now that you had your last request in a form of a phone call," said the leader "we can get down to business freak, turn on the live YouTube feed. As the world can see freaks like you are real."

"My dear fellow, perhaps you need a new line of work," said Skull perhaps on the gong show in how you mates are dressed."

"Shut up" said the Leader "Are we live yet"

"I can't I am having a problem getting a connection as if we are..."

Before they could say more small strobe like coins were tossed out of no where and a loud bang is heard as the coins exploded causing temporary blindness, suddenly a man came out of no where.

Using his weapon to shoot them and his superior combat skills he takes them out fairly quickly as James Bond stands there and noticed the surprise look on the boney face of the skeleton person and shuts off the force field, which then Skull took his clothing and put it on.

"Pardon my appearance sir," said Skull "But it would seem these fellows had a bone to pick with me."

"So you had a pleasant day" said Bond

"I thank you for the rescue" said Skull "And who might you be"

"007" said Bond

"Oh my I did not expect this" said skull

"Indeed, there is much to discuss and do, because I am here for a reason" said Bond

"And what would that be?" Asked Skull

"War" said Bond "Or at least prevent one"

* * *

 **New Avengers: Headquarters: Upstate New York**

Natasha Black Widow arrived here in which she heard a report about a security breach, as her sources told her that a Tiny man took something from the facility and Falcon had encountered this tiny person.

As she walked in she spotted Steve talking to Falcon as he looked rather embarrassed for some reason and walked away as she felt like she is playing mediator between Steve and Tony. Steve notice she had shown up and wondered what is this about.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no" said Steve

"No to what" said "Natasha

"What Tony wants" said Steve

Natasha sighed as she new this is going to be hard and wondered what James is up to, but she had more pressing matters to do and Falcon came back.

"Am I missing something" said Falcon "Or did you get tied up again" he chuckled.

Natasha gave him the death glare and said something in Russian, but it translates to shut up or you might find something missing if you wake up one morning. Then she looked back at Cap.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. Digging up the past

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter:5

 **Digging up the past**

* * *

 **Africa: Somewhere unknown**

A woman kneels down at a grave of a dear departed friend and lover who, died some time ago in saving the world. She does this once every year in which it is the man's birthday.

She has been living in the heart of Africa for some time now and living in the home who's owner she loved. She now prefers to stay away from civilization as she needed time for herself.

She dresses in modern day clothing to get with the times, maybe for a scarf wrapped around her neck in a sheer reminder of the scars of the past which are on her neck. There is very few people in this part of Africa, less contact with people is the better in which she didn't want to spend time in a insane asylum again. Now and then she learns what is going on in the outside world.

To keep an eye on things from time to time as she has her own sources of information, as she used to be a secret agent for a government and is her birth place of the UK.

She did learn all about Briexit situation that aroused her interest, but found politics to be a waste of time and then got to head back inside for the time being and wondered if there is any action taking place.

The sun is out, but the sunlight does not bother her, in which what she is what she prefers to be called a day walker, some of the locals call her the ghost maiden of the jungle. She had encountered poachers, terrorists, and people that would do harm to the animals. She walked calmly, until gunshots echoed in the background to indicate it is commingled from off in the distance.

Wanting some action, she leaps up and her body vanishes, but not before transforming into a bat and flying off to find the source of the disturbance. She learned how to fully master her abilities over the decades, besides being a strong leader.

* * *

 **Source of the disturbance**

The bat transformed from a woman had landed on to of a high branch and then the bat transforms into herself again, she is like a hunter watching her prey and what she sees is a slaughter of dead animals, as she can see and smell burn marks to indicate lasers, she then sees a large gang of poachers, who had killed these animals. She did not look to happy at this.

One poachers went to go take a leek in the bushes, as the man unzipped his fly she leaped down and pounced on the man with a crushing blow that snapped the man's body in half, the with one hand she tossed the body straight at the other poachers who are shocked at this, the woman used the cover to stay hidden, their laser weapons are pointed all around.

One of them had mentioned it could be the work of _the ghost maiden of the jungle_ , however the others thought it is complete nonsense.

Then a shot is heard from out of no where as a poachers is struck down quickly, but it wasn't her. Because she hadn't done anything yet and two more men are shot and killed by someone. She figured it must be a sniper.

Using this opportunity as a distraction the woman goes for the attack, as she quickly takes down several more with her skill. One man used a radio to call in his friends and it wasn't long before a military style bus came with armed men, but suddenly a rocket slammed to the bus that exploded on impact killing all the occupants.

The loud explosion can be heard miles around, a sniper fire killed a couple more until the leader of these poachers are left. She quickly grabs the man by the throat as she can feel the fear of emotion on him and wordlessly crushed his throat as blood splattered from the ground, she tossed the lifeless body aside. Now she wondered who is her helper.

"You I rarely get help out here" said the woman "I like to say thanks."

"Don't mention it" said Bond "It's the least I can do for a friend"

Almost gasping as there are only a few people can sneak up behind and avoid her senses, she smiled as she recognized the man as he is dashing and handsome and ever despite his changed appearance and halted aging due to the exlier he takes. It's someone she respects James Bond.

He is dressed in average like clothing for this part of the world and his holding a sniper rifle in hand, as his arms looked muscular, in which she can think of many erotic thoughts come to mind and she has a history with his family dating back to his great, great grandfather Campion.

"James it is good to see you" said the woman "How is England"

"Surviving like always Mina," said Bond "And I am here for a reason"

"And what would that be?" she asked

The UK just invoked in the UN," said Bond "Protocol 12-24-7"

"What? Damn it must be serious" said Mina "I have been out of the loop for awhile, is there something I should know"

"Yes" nodded "to stop a war or prevent one"

"Interesting" said Mina "Now that you and I are alone out here, perhaps we can have some fun like we did a long time ago in Rio"

"Sure why not" said Bond

* * *

 **Africa: Mina's place**

The bedroom looked rather messy as Mina is completely satisfied and aroused, James has his way with women and is resting upon his chest, this was once Alan's room, but he won't mind if she used his place now and she had missed company of a man and a woman as she is bisexual. Then there is a buzz on the table and James picked it up.

"Yes" said Bond

" _I hope your not too busy_ " said Natasha

"It depends on your definition of busy" said Bond "Unless your all wrapped up with no place to go"

" _I mean if you are on a mission or not"_ said Natasha with a slight blush

"I am doing undercover work at the moment"

Mina snorted at his response of _undercover work_ as Natasha heard a short in the background.

" _Is there someone else with you"_ said Natasha

"Oh just a go-to dancer posing as my wife," said Bond "She's French intelligence"

 _Okay will let you get back to your undercover_ work" said Natasha

"Goodbye darling" said Mina in a French accent

Phone conversation ended as Mina and James got back to what they are doing, while Natasha was about to talk to Steve some more and felt an emotion, she had never felt before. Jealousy, while he is being a spy, she is stuck here being a mediator between Tony and Steve.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	6. Rise from the ashes

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter:6

 **Rise from the ashes**

* * *

 **Canadian wilderness**

Miles around it is calm and quiet, in this wilderness area in Canada in which several miles away is the boarder between Canada and the United States. It is a sunny day outside as few animals are lurking about and in a small open location an unmarked grave remained undisturbed with the passage of time.

There is no grave stone to indicate who is buried here, but there is an X upon the buried ground of who or what is inside, then foot steps are heard to indicate some thing or someone is coming, then James Bond shows up holding a long metal rod in hand and stopped right at the grave.

Then James plunges the long metal rod into the ground of where someone has been buried for a long time and with the long metal rod in a stable position.

He then muttered under his breath _do it_ as James is communicating with someone by way of ear piece communicator.

Then the sky goes dark, clouds roll in and thunder echoed in the background as James stood back as he felt rain started to fall as he opened an umbrella as the rain drops poured down from the sky, then a powerful bolt of lightning and electricity strikes the long metal rod in which had speared something soft within the grave.

A couple more powerful bolt of lightning strike the pole and then within the grave itself someone opened it's eyes, taking a deep breath he felt electricity, then water and finally a flood of memories. Within the grave he growls and rises out of the grave with a loud roar, with his claws showing and ripped the long metal rod from his chest.

He remembered where is or so he recalled where he is from his memories, he wondered how long and where is she, or was it just a dream. He still has his clothes on, but felt odd and felt younger. He sniffed in the air and felt like he wasn't alone as he turned around to attack, but smelled a familiar scent.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" said Bond

"What, how? What the hell? James." Said the man "Did they make it, where is Laura?"

"Who made it out and who is Laura?" said Bond

"Reavers, transgen," said man "Damn it what year is this."

"Never heard of them" said Bond "Its 2016,"

"2016" said the man "I am in the past then there is still time, the professor has a brain…"

"Yes I know about the brain disease," said Bond "Which his seizure killed most of the mutant population about 10 years ago,"

"It can't be," said the Man

"I will show you the proof" said Bond "But first you want a beer Logan, I'll explain everything and of course I will need your help afterwards.

"all right," said Logan "it better be worth it because I am confused and pissed off"

"It will be my friend" said Bond

* * *

 **A Canadian Bar**

Both of sat in the bar alone in which Bond convinced the barkeeper to take the rest of the day off by giving him a wad of money to go spend on what he wanted. James poured the drinks for the both of them and Logan looked in the mirror and noticed how young he looked, he is beyond confused.

However James opened his laptop and showed him the proof he wanted, Logan felt like he wanted to throw up as everyone and everybody he knew never existed or is gone. He maybe the last X-Men, but he won't go down without a fight. However he wondered how he died as he does have a few ideas in how.

"Your thinking of a side effect of time travel, along with Kitty's powers." Said Bond "You may have altered history, but like an old saying goes those who repeat history are doomed to repeat it."

"True" said Logan "Is any of the X-Men left, what of the mansion."

"Only you and Kitty," said Bond "She is in hiding, and only a few mutants live as they've gone underground, of course there is Raven who lost her powers and is aging normally now. She goes by the name of Jennifer Lawerance, movie star." He paused for a moment "The mansion is a shopping mall and all of the X-Men technology was taken by Shield. Of course Shield is done for now….long story."

"Crazy shit" said Logan "At least your around, okay so where is my stuff."

"Oh it is stored in a Toronto storage locker under the name of James Howlett."

"Thanks bub" said Logan "So what now"

"Now we discuss something else like a war or at least prevent one."

* * *

 **A conference room**

Natasha still felt rather jealous of James, but she is stuck between two world's of Steve Rodgers Captain America and Iron Man Tony Stark, as the conversation is heated and debated in which she felt like this will deeply divide the Avengers as Tony want Steve talk to Congress in supporting the bill before the Wakanda summit meeting in Geneva

Right now it seems Steve does not want to talk to Congress in which several years ago after the game invasion of NYC, Steve was invited to Congress committee about the invasion and was treated poorly by the senator's in a grilling that made Steve walk out in disgust, leaving Tony to do the rest of the talking, Natasha wondered if this was a good idea at all.

Vision, War Machine, Tony, herself of course are at one side of the table and the other side is Steve, Falcon, Wanda as this talk is all about what is right and what is wrong.

Hulk Bruce Banner is missing and Thor is off on some adventure looking for clues about the stones, like the mind stone Vision has.

Secretary of State Ross is working hard in trying to pass the American version of the accords, however the rest of the world has turned it's back on the accords due to the mysterious 12-24-7, but to what that is she did not know.

Non UN members have taken interest in the accords like Iran, North Korea, Venezuela, and small countries, as they are either enemies of America or small countries no on cared about.

Then Steve looked fed up with Tony and walked right out, following him behind is Falcon, Wanda, as they left the room. Tony is determined not to give up, but had no edge to anything. So he felt alone and so he must do this without Caps help

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	7. Exiled

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter: 7

 **Exiled**

* * *

 **Stockholm, Sweden**

The local police had condoned off a street as it looked trashed, in which people are not allowed on the street and people have fled, the source of the damage is a pattern has ended at a bar. A pile of beer bottles lays upon the broken window of the bar. The local police did not want to mess with the person inside.

Why, because she is not a normal person and very dangerous either sober or drunk, at the moment the person is a drunk female who feels lost and exiled, but they don't know why and people were too scared to asked, it all started with a minor situation that turned ugly as several men were rushed to the hospital with broken bones.

A police officer did his duty by guarding the street, but then a man walks up to the police officer as the officer told the man to halt, but he told the officer he is here to negotiate on behalf of his government and the Swedish government allowed it, so the officer nodded and allowed the man go through the police barrier.

James Bond noticed the street is damaged as it looked like a warzone, however he has seen warzones before as Bond walked calmly as there is some snow on the ground,

he can feel the cold and knows according to the files this woman has been to harsh environments as she isn't human, but looks like it and is a very formable warrior.

James can see the pile of beer bottles on the ground near the bar and looked like they are empty and so opening the broken door he made his way inside the bar.

* * *

 **Inside the bar**

The master spy can see the bar is trashed and in the background is music from the juke box, the barkeeper is no where to be seen, can't blame the fellow for having a formable female in this place, he had read the reports that many people have been injured, but not killed, that alone is good.

He then stumbled upon a sword of the owner laying on the floor that has a few blood stains on it and he sees sitting at the bar and has her head down is that very woman, holding a large bottle in hand, he could tell she is awake and muttering nonsense and felling sorry for herself.

"Might I join you" said Bond

"What?" said the woman "Go ahead, I have been exiled."

"Really by whom," said Bond

"Who" she yelled "Who, it was by my King the wise" she belches "Odin"

"That's unfortunate" said Bond

Popping her head up as she threw the bottle aside as it smashed into pieces and she stared at the man with her drunken eyes and couldn't believe it and thought he was dead, then she threw up on the floor as the man didn't flinch.

"Balder I thought you were dead" said "My brother it is really you, you didn't abandoned me"

"Uh Right," said Bond "Tell me all about it"

"Thor my lost love", said the woman "I know he loves a mortal, but he was not there…Heimdall did nothing….please Heimdall tell me what I did wrong. Can you not see, it's Balder" she cries a bit.

"Have at thee" said Bond pretending to be Balder and slapping her upside the head "Only a coward feels sorry for one's self, you are better than this sister."

She felt the slap upside her head and grew angry, as she got up from the stool and stumbled to the floor, but got up and raised her fists to punch James, but missed as she tripped and crashed into a table, she felt dizzy.

"Give me I drink I want the pain to go away" said the Woman "Give it to me Balder"

Wordlessy he goes up to the bar and mixes a lot of drinks, then he takes a small concoction out of his pocket, opens it and pours the concoction into the mixed drinks as it is in a large jug and she handed it to her. She gulped it down fairly quickly, until there is nothing let and she felt strange.

The room started to spin, she felt very sweaty and she threw up a few times, then she looked at Balder until finally she passes out on the floor. James just sighed as he takes her sword and then scoops her up as he carried her out the door, her name is Sif warrior goddess of Asgard.

* * *

 **Safe house in Berlin**

Sif wakes up and the first thing she felt is a pounding headache, it would a mortal equivalent of a hangover and in her drunken state she thought she saw her other dead brother Balder.

She noticed she is in a room and a clean one too, her sword is nearby and she has her armor on. Then a door opened as a suited mortal appears.

He is not the son of Coul, but someone else and looked almost as attractive as Thor. He brought with him a cup of black liquid in hand, she had heard from some mortals it is called coffee and so she takes, then drinks it as it warm and very good to drink.

"Thank you mortal" said Sif

"No problem" said Bond "try to stay sober"

"I thought you were my brother Balder, I see not it is not" said Sif "I hope I wasn't in any trouble"

"Oh just some property damage and some injured people" said Bond "No one died"

"That is good," said Sif "what do I do now I am exiled to midgard, but I don't know to do with myself. I tried seeking out Thor, but last I heard he is looking for something"

"Forget him and stop feeling sorry for yourself" said Bond "stop living in his shadow and make a name for yourself in your own shadow, you just need a little direction to go on"

"I do not know your name" said Sif "And perhaps you are right, I am a warrior and a exile or not I will do whatever it takes to defend the innocent"

"007 is me" said Bond

"I have heard the midgard tales of this myth called the zero zero seven" said Sif "I have a feeling you want something from me"

"That is me and yes" said Bond "And what is coming will affect midgard if it is not stopped"

"And what would that be master of spies" she asked

"War" said Bond "Or at least prevent one."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Tony had gone to his tower in NYC and felt alone, in which he didn't want a drink and he fiddled with his armor a bit a newer model to pass the time, he knew he is right on the accords and talking to Steve is becoming a waste of time and wanted to punch him the face, he could talk to Pepper, but she is still not talking to him, because of the Ultron incident. He wanted peace in our time.

Steve on the other hand went to go clear his head by sitting in his apartment alone, of course Sharon is his next door neighbor, but seems like she is not home, guess being a CIA agent kept her busy. He could so see Peggy, but her mind is not the right state.

Of all the battles he fought, the lines are being drawn and knows the accords debate has divided the Avengers, he knows his position is right to reject the accords and looked at his shield in remembering what was America was all about, he won't give up the fight.

Natasha is in the training room of the New Avengers headquarters and is wearing jeans with a tank top in which she is pushing her body to the limit, she needed to take the stress off as she trained hard, until her muscles ached but ignored the pain and gulped down a bottle of water.

A widow like her adapts and she will adapt to the two sides, along with that she still wondered what James is up to as she goes back to training by hitting the hefty bag hard.

 **To be continued?**


	8. Calm before the storm

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

 **Chapter: 8**

 **Calm before the storm**

* * *

 **Private Hospital: Washington, DC**

It is after midnight and in a hospital room a private room a over 90 year old woman is dreaming of her past in which once she was young and full of vigor, an adventurous type that saw much action over the decades, until she grew older and her body began to break down to the point of being bed bound.

Waking up as her mind is not as sharp anymore, but still had her instincts as a spy, she knows some one here and looked to see a man standing near the bed, as the man's eyes are as blue as the ocean waters, she did had a familiarity with those eyes.

She can see the man pulled up a chair to sit down, she felt safe, but helpless to get up and of course her mind wandered a bit, along with coughing,

she knows she is old and knows soon she will die, but she does not know when, but the man placed a comfortable hand on her hand.

"Do you remember me" said Bond

"Your voice and yes, not like Steve's," said the woman "I can't remember the name, we had fun did we"

"All in the past Peggy, but your time grows short" said Bond

"I know, so much more to see and do" said Peggy "Tell me did I made a difference"

"Yes, you did" said Bond "As there are many things you do not know"

"I am tired so very, tired" said Peggy "James, why have you come and you look different."

"The offer still stands, all you need to do is to say yes," said Bond "Options are on the table"

"Offer, options" said Peggy "I don't remember, was it something to live."

"In a way, yes" said Bond "So what is the answer as your life will change forever"

* * *

 **London, England, a church**

 **2 days later**

People start pouring into the church friends and a few family members of one, who just departed a few days ago in her sleep. Steve Rodgers Captain America sat there in church as he is waiting for his turn to speak and Sharon is there with him, he was sadden by the loss and wondered what advice she would give him if her mind was in tact.

She is gone and Steve had to accept it now, he goes up to the podium to speak as everyone weigh in on his every word, Natasha was there as she stepped out of church

she wasn't comfortable in being in there, because she not a person who turned to God to solve her problems. She has been to London before in the past.

The city still looks the same and leaned against the wall, with her arms folded in a Stern look upon her face and tried to contact James, with no response and must be busy in what he does, Peggy was the one who founded shield, only if she knew shield was infiltrated by Hydra that lead to it's downfall.

She knows Phil Coulson is alive as she learned it from a friend of hers Melinda May, Coulsons death insipred the Avengers to form and now are being torn apart, by the notion of the accords, was it all worth doing this and the America version of the accords hit a road block in Congress due to the Sawyer bill and Ross, along with Tony hit a snag with that.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she takes it out as it shows on the screen a private, untracable phone number, so she pressed the button and put it up to her ear to speak.

"Did you hear the news" said Natasha

" _It's been all over the news,"_ said Bond " _So is there a reason why you are trying to contact me"_

" _I just wanted to find out if you are not too_ busy _"_ said Natasha "You could take me out on the town"

" _As much as I like to have the pleasure to do so, but I am not in the country at the moment"_ said Bond

"off saving the world" said Natasha "Why do you get the fun ops, while I am in the middle of two big egos"

"In way yes" said Bond "Weapon smugglers, nuff said, don't worry you'll have me sooner or later."

"I hope so" said Natasha

" _Oh by the way, have you been working out, because you look nice dressed in that flower clothing "_

"Wait how did you" said Natasha

There is a click that indicated the phone conversation had ended in which Natasha realized spy satillites can see this type of clothing, so she looked up and smiled as she goes back inside the church to pay her respects.

 **The Shard, London England**

In an office inside the Shard James Bond turns off the satellite footage as he is in an empty room and isn't alone as a silloutte of a person stands there.

"They bought it" said Bond "So to my previous question"

"And what would that be" asked the voice behind him

"War or at least to prevent one" said Bond

* * *

 **A Geneva hotel**

The delegation to Wakanda has arrived in which the Wakandan King, along with the prince head to the presidential sweet of the hotel. It will be a big event that will shape the world.

they are satisfied with the accommodations of the room that suited their needs and the summit will take place in a day or prince went to check on the security situation of the hotel and the king stands in the room

An aide whispered into Kings ear and he nodded as he went into the small conference room along as he instructed the guards not to disturb him during his meeting as he opened the door, then he isn't alone as a Caucasian male is there

'King T'chaka we need to talk" said Bond with a respectful bow

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	9. Part1 We didn't start the fire

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter: 9

 **Part.1 We didn't start the fire**

* * *

 **Geneva, Switzerland, UN building**

Today is an important day in which Wakanda is hosting this event thanks in part of the Swiss, as non UN nation's like Iran, North Korea, Venezuela and smaller countries of little importance.

As their representatives has entered into the room to sit down as Natasha came in the room and felt very disturbed at this as America's enemies are here.

Ross and Tony are trying to get the accords passed in America, but the Sawyer bill is still blocking all attempts to anything else and Ross does have an idea, but he will have to talk to a few people. Prince T'Challa and King T'Chaka enter the room as well.

Perhaps there can be success where things have not gone as planned for Tony and Ross, because of 12-24-7, which no one knows what is, but UN members are going along with the mandate.

it is time as media coverage is high and security is tight, very tight as if there is a pin drop people would know about and she had checked the security situation, as everything seems to be normal.

Then King T'Chaka stands up from his seat and goes to the podium as the American representatives are there as well in which the king puts on his glasses and has a drink of water, then he speaks into the microphone talking about the events and the need for the accords to happen so incidents like what had transpired, won't happen again.

Everyone watching at home and in the room hung in on every word, it felt like a moment in history as T'Chakas son T'Challa is very proud of his father who was once the black panther, as it felt like nothing can go wrong, but T'Challas instincts are telling him something of danger…then

 **Bang**

There is a gasp from everyone in the room as King T'Chaka body reacted in shock and put his hand upon his chest as he felt a strange liquid and he can see it is blood, he had been shot in the chest and falls to the floor, almost at an instant T'Challa rushed toward his father and Natasha reached for her gun as she realized at sniper had shot the King of Wakanda.

"Everyone out of the building" said the security officer "We got a tip, a bomb is about to go off"

Then the representatives are escorted out of the room as T'Challa did not want to leave his father behind as he carried his father's body out as he had just died in his arms and they rushed out of the building then suddenly

 **Kaboom**

A explosion rips the top floor of the building with a powerful blast in which looks like the blast originated from where everyone is meeting, as debris had fallen to the grounds below and every one made it out just in time as everyone is across the street and T'Challa put his father down as he knows now he is king and whoever is responsible will pay for this.

The new Wakandan King then takes his father's body away and Natasha didn't know what to do and Steve Rodgers wasn't far away as he showed up as he heard of the explosion and wondered how did this happened, as King T'Chaka was just assassinated and then there was a tip about a bomb as everyone got out before it exploded. Natasha needed help and called the one person who can.

"Its me I need your help" said Natasha

" _If I had to guess there was an explosion at the UN building in Geneva"_ said Bond _"It's all over the news, but my government picked up the explosion on satillite feed."_

"T'chaka was assassinated minutes before the explosion and good thing we got out of there" said Natasha

" _What, damn"_ said Bond

"So can you help" said Natasha

" _I have been given orders not to interfere in certain matters of the UN"_ said Bond

"Screw those…." Said Natasha

"You listen to me, that building is one of the most secure and we'll protected in Geneva" said Bond " And you allowed an assassination, followed by a bombing" said Bond "This screw up is all on you and you have the wall to call me to ask for my help. No, your on your own goodbye"

There is a click to end the phone call and she can hear the tone in his voice that sounded really angry and she didn't blame him, as it looks like she is on her own and this happened on her watch as she rarely, screws up and this is one of them, sighing deeply.

Then they are informed that security cameras discovered who is the assassin, The Winter solider as Natasha and Steve Rogers knows it is Bucky, as he hasn't been seen since the fall of shield and they know that Bucky must of not had done it, but the evidence doesn't look to good.

T'Challa found out as well in which he is furious at this and will hunt down this Winter soldier in the death of his father, but first he needed to change into something to begin the hunt. Steve decided to go look for Bucky, leaving Natasha to inform the others.

* * *

 **Nearby**

James Bond had disassembled a sniper rifle and put it away, as he pretended to be angry when Natasha and lied about about his government wanting him to back off. He hides away the weapon and quietly walked down stairs to get into his car to leave, he then activated his ear piece communicator.

"It's don't they bought it" said Bond "You are now dead to the world"

" _I don't like deceiving anyone,"_ said the man " _it creates the illusion I am dead, like you said"_

"Just stay out of sight" said Bond "I will summon you went the time is right."

" _Understood"_ said the man

* * *

 **Berlin, Germany**

Zemo has been watching the news and is most pleased as he was the one who put the footage out of the Winter Solider, is responsible for the bombing. However he was a little confused as it is also reported that an assassination had taken place before the bombing, no matter as he will be leaving soon as his work is not yet done

Elsewhere in Berlin Bucky is keeping a low profile, as he wanders around the city until something caught his attention and it's on the news, they're talking about him for the assassination and the bombing.

no it can't be, but knows he had to leave, before they find him and he doesn't remember being in Geneva is someone messing with his head again and walked away.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	10. Part2 We didn't start the fire

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter: 10

 **Part.2 We didn't start the fire**

* * *

 **Geneva, Switzerland**

It is the aftermath of a chaotic scene as both an assassination and a bombing effected a summit meeting that was seen by the viewing audience that shocked the world and the prime suspect is the Winter Soldier to many and to a few Bucky Barnes, which the image of him is shown on security footage on live TV.

People now know a moment of history turned to be a complete disaster and a waste of time, despite Natasha's advice Steve and Sam go off on their own to look for Bucky,

while Black Panther T'Challa lurked in the shadows to watch Captain America, considering what he learned that he encountered the Winter Solider and that means they will lead him right to him.

* * *

 **The joint centre compound**

Tony Stark had just arrive, James Rhodes, Vision and showed up only moments ago is Natasha, but Steve and Sam are not here and Secretary of State Ross told Stark to come here as an visual image of him on the view screen and he doesn't look to happy as he heard the news as well.

"I asked Stark and the others to come here," said Ross "As I have a solution this problem, I convinced the President to give you special CIA status to do what you want"

"Oh I always wanted to be a secret agent," said Stark

"It doesn't work that way" said Ross "As special status allows you to operate at home and overseas, where is Rogers"

"He is looking for the Winter Solider" said Natasha

"Well he'd better bring him in and now you have special CIA status you take orders from two people, my self and this man. You may come in now."

Walking in is a suited African American male and along side him is a current CIA Sharon Carter as they stand there and look at then, in same they look at the both of them.

"I believe you can take it from here Mr. Liter, said Ross

"Thank you Mister Secretary" said Felix "As of right now the Winter Solider is the most wanted man in the world, find him and bring him in, before he does more chaos"

"No problem, what is your name" said Stark

"Felix Liter" said Felix

"You mean like the cat I always was a fan of that cartoon and who is the pretty lady" said Stark

"Her name is Sharon" said Natasha "Careful Tony, women in the CIA are known to cut of men's balls"

"I will keep that in mind" said Stark

"Just focus and do your job" said Felix

With that all of them got to work in which Sharon and Felix headed to the secure office within the place and shut the door, while Natasha, Tony and the others are doing their jobs.

"Rodgers made contact with me in wanting to know where the Winter Solider is hiding at" said Sharon

"Tell him he is hiding out in Berlin" said Felix "We have known for some time he has been hiding there"

"Understood sir" said Sharon "But why didn't you tell Stark"

"Lets just say his actions are not his own" said Felix

Sharon under stood what it meant and headed out of the office to complete her task and Felix is alone in which he takes his private cell phone out of his pocket and types in a text message.

" _Ross made me the boss of them, James as expected he would. I sent Sharon to tell Steve where WAS is hiding out at" he hits send_

Moments later a text came back " _I am not surprised Felix, I am already in Berlin and what of the secondary person"_

Felix sees the text and types " _He is still there, for how long we don't know and in cased in this text is the image of a man named Zemo"_ he hits send

A text came back " _We will get him, and good luck in being their boss, I think you need it with those egos"_

Felix smiled as he ended the text message session, he sometimes liked his job and sometimes he hated his job, he put his phone away in which he didn't trust Ross one bit as he had been pressing hard for the accords to happen, only to end in failure and now he leaves to keep his appearance up and to keep an eye on Stark.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Sharon met up in secret with Steve Rodgers in which to inform him of where Bucky is as she knew from her aunt's stories that Winter Soldier was once Bucky Barnes, Sam hung in the background as he hated this cloak and dagger stuff, while Black Panther watched from vantage point that Rogers is speaking to a woman for a brief moment then leaving in which the hunt continues.

* * *

 **Berlin: One hour later**

Steve, Sam had just found Bucky in which the chase is on and someone had just shown up to join in on the chase as they didn't know who he is and is dressed like a panther as the chase is on and it is grueling, but of course the local police are involved as they got reports of what is going on.

Then all of them are cornered and the identity of the panther man is exposed as T'Challa and the police took them into custody and take them to the centre.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Berlin**

So far Zemo's plan had worked besides not expecting the former king of Wakanda to be killed by a sniper, but it mattered very little and had already placed the device, he inticipated that Barnes would be caputured as he monitored certain bans of communications as he is in deep thought, two kids came up to him.

"Sir" said the girl "Were like lost"

"Can you tell us where the local library is" said the boy

Zemo saw no harm in this and have French accents, so basically he gave them directions and watched them leave and he continued to walk until a man with a side burn like beard, as he is holding a cigar in hand.

"Hey Bub" said the man "You got a light"

Zemo didn't have a problem and took out his lighter to help the man and then Zemo kept on walking for a bit until he is accidently bumped into by a pale woman who had notes in her hands as they dropped to the ground.

"I am so sorry I am late for a job interview" said the woman

"Its all right" said Zemo

Then he helped her pick up her papers and had it to her, as he noticed her eyes looked strange as he put it off as stress and sees her leave as he kept on moving he hated cities like this.

After walking a teenager is taking pictures with his camera and came up to Zemo as he felt he wanted a selfie from a local or something like that to his internet friends.

"Sir, a selfie to show my friends back home" said the teenager

"No, ask someone else, I have to go" said Zemo

He then walked away from the teenager, as Zemo wanted to get ready, but felt like he is hindered by idiots in this city, then a tall woman holding a bottle of red wine and looked drunk, came towards him.

"Hey sir, you look hot" said the drunk woman "Lets screw it up"

"No," said Zemo "Go away"

The woman then felt sick as she went to a nearby garbage can to throw up and Zemo wondered where are all these idiots are coming from and walked down a side street to avoid some people, then a trench coated person shows up in front of him and a van is nearby as well.

"Hello kind sir" said the man "Would you like to buy a few things from my truck"

"What are you selling" said Zemo

"Anything you desire" said the person "I even have a Hydra uniform from WW2, interested"

Zemo wondered if the person is telling the truth and saw no harm in buying something as the person opened the door to the van, but to his surprise there is nothing inside and he looked around to see the people he has met on the street have surrounded him.

Zemo was about to draw out his weapon to fight back, but then a stone like hand wrapped around him and threw Zemo into the van, as he was slammed hard upon the back of the van.

The doors closed and felt sleepy as gas filled the van until he falls asleep. The others on the outside of the van go in opposite directions and in the driver's seat is James Bond, with a masked woman in a union jack like out fit.

"Hey we got him" said Bond "Give us a lift to the secondary location"

" _I am at your rescue"_ said the voice over the ear piece

Suddenly flying out of the sky is an Iron man like armor as it looked sleek and fit for a woman as it is has a purple color to it and then hovers above the van as the armored person lifts it in the air and then all of a suddenly both the armored person and the van, vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	11. Part3 We didn't start the fire

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter: 11

 **Part. 3 We didn't start the fire**

* * *

AN: Celestrial Godhead, thank you for the review and welcome back as you haven't been reviewing in awhile as life outside of Fan Fiction must keep you busy.

* * *

 **The centre**

Felix wondered if these idiots bicker all the time as he made arraignments to have Winter Soldier locked up and he text informed Bond of the capture and James informed him of the capture of Zemo along the device that was disabled, but keep the illusion of Zemo still out there by having Barnes escape.

Felix understands what James is getting at and he secretly arraigned to have a system shut down of the place, how would it be done as James informed him Q will play his part and so Felix left his office as he found Tony Stark and Steve Rogers having their debate, he will play the bossy type.

"Okay you two" said Felix "That is enough of this nonsense,"

"Well he started it" said Tony

"I did not" said Steve

"Boys" muttered Natasha

"I don't like to be not informed of things Captain Rodgers," said Felix "But good job in capturing him"

"He better stay in his cage, if he gets out I will kill him" said T'Challa

"Your majesty, you may have diplomatic immunity here, and don't even think about killing him or the next thing you will at your door step is America plans bombing your country" said Felix "So go home,"

T'challa growled at this, but Felix wasn't intimidated and Stark got in between them as he can see his CIA boss is rather bossy like Fury and of course they are still debating and arguing. Unknown to them besides Felix Q is hard at work hacking into the system to cause a shut down.

Q smiled as his hacking skill are better than ever and made sure it wasn't traced back to him and he is in London, then he pressed one last button and he is done.

Everyone at the centre notice the lights started to flicker and Bucky in his cell noticed this as well as it means Zemo is coming for him and needed to escape as he didn't want to be used by anyone ever again.

Then the power loss happened as it took everyone by surprised and Felix pretended to be surprised and then by way of short wave radio, the Winter Soldier had escaped as he noticed Steve and Sam are gone as he is ordering to get power back on.

Meanwhile Steve goes to the cell to find it is empty and it looks like Bucky left a path of carnage, but no one was killed and he gave chase as it is chaotic as Steve isn't going to give up on his friend, as they fought on a helicopter that crashed, in which Steve saved Bucky and left to go hide.

* * *

 **Back at the centre**

Felix didn't look to happy as he is pretending to be and it is reported a helicopter crash occurred between Rogers and the Winter Solider, no bodied found as it means they escaped and Ross didn't look happy on the view screen and Stark assured that by giving them 36 hours to find them.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Steve, Sam, and Bucky are in a quiet place as they are wondering what to do and Bucky told them all about Zemo and his plans, Sam stated he knows a guy and left to go talk to this guy, Steve who had learned Wanda is under house arrest contacted Barton to spring her out.

* * *

 **New Avengers headquarters**

Clint had snuck in undetected at first and went to Wanda's room in which he convinced her to leave, but before they could Vision got in the way and after a brief situation, Wanda used her powers to immobile him a bit and they escaped.

* * *

 **A parking lot**

Two vans arrived in which Falcon and Ant-Man is in one of them, the other is Steve and Bucky, then Clint and Wanda had showed up, they needed air transportation to get out of here and are informed that they are wanted people now and will head out shortly.

* * *

 **The centre**

Felix got off the phone with his contact, but it is James on the other line pretending to be and informed Stark that they are at the air port, Stark had gone to America to pick up some kid, but Felix knows who he is and secretly arraigned to have Peter have pass port problems to have him no where near the target area.

* * *

 **The air port**

Steve's team heard the alarms go off and they know they need a air plane to fly and then Stark showed up with War Machine, Vision, Black Widow and Black Panther in which they faced down each other and there are words between Stark and Rogers, as it looks like a tense situation as who will attack first then there is a loud whistle and James Bond shows up.

"Okay stand down, all of you" said Bond

"What are you doing here" asked Natasha

"To put a stop to this" said Bond "Before you idiots do something stupid"

"I will not stand down" said T'Challa "I will seek vengeance for the death of my father."

"Oh but you will" said Bond "This is for you"

James then tossed Black Panther a phone, but not his phone but a burn phone as T'Challa takes it and puts it up to his ear.

"Who is this" he asked

" _Stand down my son and look to your left" said the man_

T'challa muttered _father_ under his breath and "It can't be"

" _it is"_ said T'Chaka " _We have been used and betrayed, listen to him, do it for Wakanda"_

Then Black Panther leaves to go meet his father in secret as it left Stark down a person and had to count on his secret weapon, Peter Parker and then is informed by his A.I Friday that Parker had been detained on pass port problems, so he can't make it and at least he brought along a squad of Iron legion drones as they appeared.

"I have no plans on standing down," said Stark

"Neither will I as Zemo must be stopped" said Rogers

"Yeah, you and what army" said Barton

"Very well have it your way, just so you know when you play with fire you will get burned" said Bond then he muttered " _Choose your targets and take them down"_

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	12. Rumble

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

* * *

Chapter: 12

 **Rumble**

* * *

 **The air port**

What was going to be confrontation between the divided Avengers consisting of Stark's side and Roger's side turned to be something confusing as the Avengers recognized the mystery man who had just shown up and ordered them to stand down, Tony is still upset that Peter did show up and the king of Wakanda T'challa who had gone off.

Natasha was just as confused and there must be a reason why he here, James must had a hidden agenda all along and she suspected it might had something to do with the protocol 12-24-7, but to what that is she didn't know why, of course she never saw this coming, but it's too late.

"You son of a…" growled Natasha

"We got incoming" said Rhodes

Before the Avengers could react, Natasha felt her feet being wrapped around and thrown backwards into some luggage as a girl stands there with a poka dotted red costume, it looked like a lady bug.

"The great Black widow, guess you never saw this coming" said Lady bug

Natasha broke free and fired her stings at this lady Bug, War Machine is ready for battle then he heard a yell _cataclysm_ in the background as a blonde kind in a black like costume touched his armor and it suddenly is out of control and slams into an empty plane.

"Would you mind if I let the cat out of the bag" said Cat Noir

War machine got out of plane and some of his heavy weapons isn't working and resorted to small arms fire to attack this kid as Cat Noir moved quickly like the wind

Vision was about to help out and then he heard in the background _going turbo strength_ as Vision was about to use his use ability to pass through objects he is hit fro a full like fist from some unknown armored person that damaged that ability as it propelled him back wards.

"Vision huh," said Max Steel "Looks like your vision never saw this"

Vision had been knocked back and bounched upon the ground and got back up as he fired engery from his forehead, then he heard _going turbo speed_ as Max transformed into his speed mode and Vision is having a hard time keeping up

Tony ordered his iron legion to strike, but are suddenly struck down by a mysterious armor that is purple and looks more advanced than his, the Iron Legion is smashed into pieces by the mystery armor he never made, but he has to admit it is impressive

"No more hiding Tony" said rescuse

"Do we know each other" said Tony

"We will" said Rescue

Then rescue fires her weapons at Stark in which he braced for impact and is knocked around by the shots, he had to admit it does have impressive fire power and Tony fired the uni-beam, but noticed the armor vanished and appeared in which Rescue damages the uni-beam, the battle goes on.

Steve is wondering who these people are until some more people show up as a woman wearing a union like jack costume attacks him, she is quick just as quick as he is almost super solider like, he throws his shield at her and she caught it, then uses it to slammed into him as Steve is thrown into the wall.

"You should know better to lower your guard" said Unioness Jack "You were better than this once"

"Have we met" said Steve

"We already had and I did had feelings for you once" said Unioness "What a waste of time"

They continued to battle, Hawkeye was about to use his arrows, but then some came from behind and slashed him in the back with his claws, as his bag of arrows fall off and standing there he couldn't believe who it is and though he or they are dead or suppose to be.

"Logan" breathed Clint

"Still the same asshole aye Clint" said Wolverine

"God damn fake" said Clint

Hawkeye fired his arrows at Wolverine as the arrows were either deflected or stuck the body, but suddenly they are pulled out then right before his very eyes the wounds healed, Wolverine that roars to strike at Clint

Wanda Scarlet Witch is confronted by a heavy suited man as she is ready to fight, but she felt strange and can't sense the person's emotions as if he isn't alive and then his hands or gloves glow as fire came out and almost burned her as she used her he powers to fight back.

She then felt the Earth move as a hand grabs her and threw into the grass as her clothes are torn and decided to return the favor as she used her he powers to throw objects at him, but to her shock and surprise this person is a skeleton.

"Are you a demon" said Wanda

"Oh no my dear" said Skull "I have dough demons before, I would like to introduce myself. Skullduggery Pleasant at your service and you might want to surrender."

"I am an Avenger and we never surrender" said Wanda

Ant-Man was prepared for a fight, but never expected this, but then a woman with a sword attacks him and she looked mean, almost Xena like as he shrinks down to size and attacks her, the woman just smiled at this.

Your attacks, are weak" said Sif "Try something better, man of the ants."

"Okay how about this" said Ant-Man

He summons an army of flying ants to attack her, but Sif claps her hand and all either blown away or stepped on, Ant-Man noticed she is no ordinary woman and will have to resort to desperate measures, he hoped this would work or he will be in big trouble.

Winter Soldier attacked the man who had ordered him to stand down with various of weapons, James Bond moved quickly and threw an emp gernade that exploded at him as his bionic arm goes numb.

"Stand down Mr. Barnes" said Bond

"I will not, Zemo has got to be stopped" said Bucky

"He already has and I know the code phrase to make you go to sleep" said Bond

"You lie" said Barnes

James says the code phrase as Bucky falls asleep despite his resistance and lays on the ground sleeping and he looked back to see the others doing their jobs.

"Tony were getting our asses kicked" said Rhodes "We need a trump card before…."

"I am all out of cards and I got my hands full" said Tony

War machine is taken out by Cat Noir

Falcon decided to enter in this, by using the air has his advantage, but then a swarm of bats blinded him and then a woman is on his back, how is that possible.

"Hey lady, get off" said Sam

"I think not, it's time to bring you back down to Earth" said the woman

Falcon tried to shake her off, as the woman ripped through his flight pack and she leaped off as she turned into a bat. Sam then is sent crashing into a window.

He landed hard, but got up as the creepy woman is coming towards him and he pulls out his machine guns and fired. To his surprise the woman moved swiftly and brought Sam down hard and not any position to move as she wrapped chains on him.

"Sorry guys I'm out" said Sam "Are we getting our asses kicked"

"Well, you must be the master of the obvious" said Harker.

"Yeah, we are" said Steve "We need a miracle"

"I got one, but it wont be easy, I only did this once" said Ant-Man

Lady bug is knocking around Black Widow a bit and then 007 shows up as he nods at her and lady bug nodded and went to go help the others. Both spies are at a stare down like an old Western show down.

"Tell me why James" said Natasha "Was it all a lie up to this point, I think you know what 12-24-7 is"

"I don't need to explain my self to you" said Bond

"Arrogant son of a bitch, I had feelings for you and…and" said Natasha

James Bond and Natasha are in a massive brawl between one another in which it is going back and forth between them with every punch and kick as tears rolled down her eyes as if every emotion is pouring out of her, like anger, betrayal, and of course a little love. Then she was caught off guard and hit by a crippling blow and is injured, but will be kept alive.

"James…if you have any feelings for me…please tell me" said Natasha

Wordlessly James showed no emotion and stomped on her face, knocking her out cold, then he left her there to her own fate, as he went to check on the others, War Machine had been taken down by Cat Noir and Lady Bug teamed up with Max Steel as Vision is getting to damaged, until he goes offline due to the damage.

Wanda and Skullduggery were in a hectic battle as Wands never faced a creature like him before, but felt like she was going to use and used all of her power, but Skull used his full force of his necromancy elemental power to take her down, she will live.

Clint got his butt kicked by Logan as Wolverine knocked him out with a blow to the head and tossed him aside like garbage as he smoked a cigar.

Iron Man and Rescue are in a tough fight as it is back and forth until Rescue uses some strange beam to have Tony's armor to shut down and it did as Rescue stands over him and rips off his helmet, he smiles as he is unable to do anything and is punched in the mouth before he could say anything.

Captain America and Unioness Jackie are in a tough fight, as it seems this person knows all his moves and how he thinks, it is like fighting a female version of himself as UK throws grenades at Steve in which he blocks them with his shield that proceed to be a bad mistake and felt groggy, as UK his him repeatedly as his body is paralized.

"Its only temporary, Steve" said UK

Ant-Man is desperate and green to giant size, to take these people down, but proved to be wasteful and the people then ganged up on him as he felt a gun shot wound to his foot, then a slash to his back, followed but a punch to his gut and his legs being wrapped around and water is sprayed on his face.

Then Sif leaped up and hit him in the face so hard it knocked him out, as he falls to the ground and becomes normal size, as he lays there with people standing over him.

"I want to know who you are" said Steve

"I waited, and waited for a long time, I sacrificed everything to wait for your return" said UK "Now I realized it was wasted and I know you like Sharon, so you want to know huh" UK takes off her mask

"Peggy" breathed Rogers

Tony wondered who this woman is that just kicked his butt and stands there

"Guess your asking, who kicked your ass" said Rescue "Just so you know Stark Industries was just renamed, because you broke your promise," Rescue takes off her helmet.

"Pepper" breathed Tony

"Tony Stark" said Bond "You are under arrest for the crimes of Ultron."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	13. Aftermath

**Agenda: Uncivil War**

Chapter: 13

 **Aftermath**

* * *

 **The air port**

Only moments ago James Bond had walked up to where Pepper Potts Rescue is standing over Tony Stark Iron Man who is still in shock at seeing Pepper Potts in a suit of armor, she looked pissed and he can't blame her and she rips him out of the armor and Bond places a pair of handcuffs on him.

"The Hague is waiting for him" said Bond "You can take him away"

"With pleasure" said Pepper

"You can't do this…." Said Tony

"We can and will," said Bond "It was not hard to recruit her in fact she has been wanting to kick your arse for awhile now and add insult to injury"

"Stark Industries has been renamed Potts Induststries," said Pepper "So everything you own is mine,"

Tony tried to say something, but he is grabbed by Pepper in which she puts on her helmet and flies away with Stark in hand and James turned back as the team he assembled is there as they have in chains, Felix showed up and had a medical team to check on injuries including Natasha as medics took her away.

Then of course Peggy Carter alias Unioness Jackie, throws Steve Rogers right where the Avengers are as they felt humiliated and beaten, along with embarrising. King T' challa came back as he had a conversation with his father who faked his death.

"My thanks in helping him" said T'Challa "If you didn't warn him, he would have been dead"

"My pleasure your majesty" said Bond "As I didn't do it alone as had alles"

"Brave warriors you have assembled" said T'Challa

"Yes," nodded Bond "Wakanda has been played like fools in this accords sitation" he continued to speak 'You have a traitor in your mist, so go home and clean up your mess"

"I though Peggy died, how is she young again" said Steve "What about the rest of us, will we be arrested "

"I was offered a deal a long time ago," said Peggy "That is all I have to say and soon I will take back Shield from that idiot Coulson"

"The answer is no Mr. Rogers" said Bond "You are free to go, but you have a choice to make in regards to the Avengers, you can stay United or you can stay divided. As you know we kicked your asses because of your divided nature and do it again"

"I think we will pass on getting our asses kicked" said Sam

"Same here" said Clint

"I'm not one to complain" said Rhodes

"Something is coming isn't it" said Wanda

"Let's just say," said "What is coming, the world needs to be United, so it is best to be ready" said Bond "You will learn more soon"

"Wakanda will be ready" said T'Challa "Now I must go home"

"What about Zemo?" asked Steve "He is still out there"

"My team and I captured him, interrogated him for information and discovered a few things" said Bond "He is or was just a pawn and how do you think Zemo used the book of codes on Bucky" Bond spoke a code to wake Bucky up "Or found a retired Hydra agent, because a Hydra agent told him, the same man who was pushing the accords"

"Ross" said Steve "I did not see that coming, but he is still out there"

"Not for long" said Felix "He will be arrested shortly for treason"

"Thank you" said Bucky

They are all set free as the Avengers walked away in thinking what had happened and so then Felix, James shook hands and then they left in which there is much to do.

* * *

 **Old SSR base**

Agent Phil Coulson sat in his office in which he is the director of shield until he got a call from the President that he will be replaced by someone, Melinda May is there with the team, as a lot had happened in about 24 hours.

Stark has been arrested and charged in the crimes of Ultron, which as far as he knows will be put in the Raft, Secretary of State Ross has been arrested for being a senior Hydra agent and is the master mind in the accords fiasco, his co-conspiritor Helmat Zemo was found dead after confessing to his crimes.

With the arrest of Tony Stark, Stark Industries is renamed Potts Industries as it is reported Pepper Potts owns everything Stark owns now, including Avengers tower and New Avengers compound. Things are changing quickly and reports that Natasha Romanoff had been injured.

Footsteps have been heard and the door opened as everyone widen in shock and couldn't believe, is is a living legend.

"Peggy Carter, how can this be" said Coulson

"it is a long story and right now we will rebuild shield, because what is coming we must be ready" said Peggy "Now get the hell out of my chair"

* * *

 **Private Hospital**

Natasha is laying in a private room, she is injured but alive and her pride had been injured as well, she had many questions, along with conflicting emotions and then she had a feeling she was not alone in the room and looked in front of her as James is there.

"I am still pissed at you" said Natasha

"I don't apologize for that, being a spy is in my nature and it something you forgot to be" said Bond

"I heard over the news" said Natasha "And I guess you are right, so what becomes of us"

"Just strangers in the night" said Bond

"I mean with you are I had" said Natasha

"Business and pleasure" said Bond

"Will you give me a good damn straight answer" said Natasha with a growl.

"No, now if you will excuse me I must go" said Bond "Heal up because the world will need you for what will come"

With that James leaves the room as Natasha ponders on what was said and perhaps once she heals up, she will go find herself and go into exile, the door opened once again as she thought James is coming back or a nurse, but to her surprise it isn't. It's a woman she recognized, it's her sister Tatiana.

"Tatiana" said Natasha

"Hello sister, long time no see" said Tatiana

* * *

 **Mysterious Island: South Pacific**

Once home to the infamous Captain Nemo, until he died. It is a jungle like place with a large mansion and some other things as well, Mina Harker liked this choice of James in fact it is perfect. People like Wolverine, Cat Noir, Lady Bug, Max Steel, Sif, Skullduggery, Pepper and Peggy are showed around until everyone is assembled in a large meeting hall.

"As you know, the world came close to the brink of war and I have told you everything is connected more ways in one for what is coming," said Bond

"Because all of us and the world must be ready, in one United world in a threat from beyond" he continued to speak "My source in space mentioned this threat. Now this is Mr. Rhoannam Dey, a member of the Nova Corps." He told them.

A strange uniformed man shows up and looked a little nervous around these people.

"Relax Mr. Dey, now what you told me about Thanos, you can tell them."

"Oh and before you start, there is one more thing as of right now" said Bond "Operation 12-24-7 codenamed LXG goes online now."

* * *

 **AN:** I don't know what will go on in Avengers: Infinity War, as I will hold off on any major Bond MCU stories, until I see the movie and now thank you for reading the story.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
